themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"No One Have The That Power Nothing But For You Aaron" Manny is the Leader of the Centurions and also Manny can be more careless for his team and also He was the Myth student in Myth School and his Professor thinks He was very smart on Greek Mythology and also Manny was his Light Clan Class with Master Nigel and also He battles aside with his brothers Aaron and Hayden Manny was more careless about Morganthe that she keep messing up to fight the Darkness Clans and also He was the Centurion of Lightning Manny Profile Name: Manny Garcia Current City: Olympus City: Winter Park State: Florida Race Human Attribute: Kaijudo Element: Energy/Light Civilization: Light/Water/Fire/Darkness/Nature Stats Health: 3392,899 Power: 6003,69 Mana: 7784,77 Rank: Conjurer-In-Training Wizard Type: Conjurer School: Myth Boost: Fire Resist: None Civilization: Light/Water/Fire/Darkness/Nature Family Beracules ( Pet ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Aaron, Hayden, Pogue, Milo and Jon ( Brothers ) Hilda, Zoey, Minnie, Ra, Mei and Juno ( Sisters ) Role Personally Angry Comedy Forgetting Young Cute Giant Hot Head Swarm Creature Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds Captain Hustle Commander Lucky Lottofive Keen, the Mobile Sage Mobile Saint Meermax Spark Beyonce, Light Weapon Funnoo, Officer of Bloody Winds Mobile Saint Meermax Clap, Defender of Hope Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King Spell Grand Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Barnian, Divine Enforcer Vanilla Giant Terradragon Regarion ( only while using the Sword of Earth's Nature ) Evekis, Light Divine Dragon ( only while using the Heart of Light ) Aqua Sonicwave Qurian Geo Mastercha, Unrivaled Dragon Spirit ( only while using the Heart of Light and the Sword of Earth's Nature combination ) Dark Ikkaku, Reaper Beast Magmadragon Jagalzor Megaria, the Collector Daikazan, Brave King Totem Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon Electro Explorer Syrion Metal Claw, Mobile Battle Dragon Turquoise Kraken, Holy Machine Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Valkerios Dragon Flare Fusion Dragoon Gajirabute, Vile Centurion Ba Keen, Super-Electric Engineer Razorkinder Puppet of Miasma Pit Steel Meteor Pengkaiser Jiggly Totem Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Byakko, the Innocent Blade Daikazan, Brave King Totem Gilaflame the Assaulter Nakatsumaki, Spirit of Godly Guns VAN Beat, Battlefield Pianist Orion, Radiant Fury Thunder Cruiser Sun-Stalk Seed Quick Drawing Argonite Rusalka, Aqua Chaser Mist Gias, Gaia's Swordcerer Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Athena, the Athens Founder Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom Leo Way, Earth Brethren Jenny, the Suicide Doll Sasha, Channeler of Suns Marianna, Light Weapon Heracles, Birther of Gods Cosmogold, Spectral Knight Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage Athena, Wisdom Patroness Cyber J Shin Staying Up Late Bear Rainbow Giant Thor, Lord of the Aesir Darkness Southern Nereiz, the Patroller Mobius the Frost Monarch Episode Appearance Touble By Danae Darkspella Claim The Gold Gauntlet To Destory The World Duel Outcome Manny Power Card Deck Power Cards *V1a/V1 ??? *V1b/V1 Storm Lord *S1/S5 Sirens *S2/S5 Fire Cat *S3/S5 Ice Wyvern *S4/S5 Anti-Venom *S5/S5 Centaur *1/54 Mythblade *2/54 Medusa *3/54 Fire Dragon *4/54 Kraken *5/54 Triton *6/54 Aesir Loki *7/54 Sir Kentis *8/54 Fire Elf *9/54 Ghoul *10/54 Dr. Von's Monster *11/54 Sir Danju *12/54 Frost Giant *13/54 Troll *14/54 Magma Athena *15/54 Swordshield *16/54 Myth Trap *17/54 Deathblade *18/54 Fireblade *19/54 Fire Trap *20/54 Banshee *21/54 Snow Angel *22/54 Aesir Thor *23a/54 Death Trap *23b/54 Thunder Snake *24/54 Stormzilla *25/54 Storm Shark *26/54 Fire Shark *27/54 Aesir Odin *28/54 Evil Snowman *29/54 Fire Wyvern *30/54 Storm Elf *31/54 Blood Bat *32/54 Golem Minion *33/54 Koz *34/54 Xeno Mantis *35/54 No Dandy Leekio *36/54 Outlaw Pepper *37/54 Aqua Holy *38/54 Random Orange *39/54 Slice Onion *40/54 Hustle Berry *TVR16/TVR16 Snow Serpent *41/54 Sparkman *42a/54 Joker Evil Toy *42b/54 Skyforce Seeker *43a/54 Snow Dragon *43b/54 Utopia *44/54 Dragon Beast Kin *45/54 Legend Shield *46/54 Dream Shield *47/54 Myth Shield *48/54 Fire Shield *49/54 Riquet *50/54 Aesir Thor *51/54 Myth Elf *52/54 Firespear *53/54 Stormblade *54/54 Winged Dragon *SS1/SS1 Mythspear *V1/V3 Serra Angel *V2/V3 Shock Drop *V3/V3 Twin Blades Of Fury *S1/S7 ??? *S2/S7 Storm Dragon *S3/S7 Basandra *S4/S7 Benediction *S5/S7 Strobe Flash *S6/S7 Riki *S7/S7 Aqua Wavester *1/110 ??? *2/110 The Lightkeeper *3/110 Tiziano Baracchi *4/110 Grave Squirmer *5/110 Spark Dragon *6/110 Rigudo *7/110 Keeper of the Flame *V2/V3 Flamvell Archer *V3/V3 Kaminari Attack *S1/S7 Seer Serpent *S30/S30 Philippo *S32/S32 ??? *S2/S7 Dark Knight *S3/S7 Dava Torey *S4/S7 God Bringer *S5/S7 Celestial Mantle *S6/S7 Gnomes! *S7/S7 Darkwind *S5/S5 Cosmic Darts *Y8/Y8 Norsykler *S6/S6 Rodomia *EVO1/EVO1 Chill *TVR3/TVR3 Arch of Covenant *Y7/Y7 Deathspear *S8/S8 Shining Abyss *Y10/Y10 Swarm Hercules *TG9/TG9 Mythic Artemis *SB12/SB12 Gaga Cancer *Y5/Y5 Minotaur *S5/S5 Storm Shield *TVR4/TVR4 Catalan *Y7/Y7 Irohas *Y6/Y6 Death Shield *Y1/Y1 Hydra *VH7/VH7 Chimera *TVR6/TVR6 Lunar Charger *FE11/FE11 Mythic Athena *EVO9/EVO9 Galaxy Queen *S1/110 Heck Hound *S2/110 Bone Arm *S3/110 Seraph *S4/110 Five Star *S5/110 Orthrus *S6/110 Illumiknight *S7/110 Minevramon *S8/110 Myth Prism *S9/110 Fire Prism *S5/90 Ra *S10/110 Tornado Shiva *1/110 Cyclops *2/110 Muscle Hercules *3/110 Time of Legend *4/110 Fran Ken *6/110 Talos Attack *7/110 Ashliger *8/110 Fire Athena *9/110 Tatsurion *Y11/Y11 Crath Lade *Y56/Y56 Leviathan *TVR90/TVR90 ??? *HDAD18/HDAD18 Orion *TVR1/TVR1 ??? *10/110 Deer Knight *11/110 Edge Arm *HDAD8/HDAD8 Shine Valkyrie *SB8/SB8 Mythic Hera *SB7/SB7 Lightning Conger *TG9/TG9 Ghost Mera *39/110 Divine Neos *40/110 Enraged Minevra *41/110 Baou Zakeruga *42/110 Winged Alcadeus *43/110 Gaial Ore Dragon *44/110 Basilisk *45/110 Slifer *46/110 Skeletal Dragon *47/110 ??? *48/110 ??? *KL2/KL2 ??? *KL5/KL5 ??? Extra Cards Manny Gauntlet Profile Civilization: Light Clans: Light Creature: Ba Keen, Super-Electric Engineer This Gauntlet can be used by Manny in combat and also it's allows Manny to summon Ba Keen, Super-Electric Engineer and as also Manny's Gauntlet can use powers to defeat Trox Manny can protect Sasha with Gauntlet's Energy and as also Trox have got Manny and as even also Trox was about to attack Manny right in front of Sasha, Manny used Energy Punch on him and as also Manny was very lucky He has a Gauntlet to defend himself with from Trox See Also: Manny's Gauntlets/Image Gallery and Manny's Gauntlet Team Members Aaron Garcia Hayden Garcia Ashley Rowan Trixie Hayden Lloyd Garmadon Minnie Garcia Raiden Pierce-Okamoto Felix Allie Underhill Skylar Rowan Nick Maxwell Lana Maxwell Fingers Gabriel Wallace Alakshmi Verma Sergeant Calhoun Relationships Sasha Ray Felix Manny Clans Class Masters Master Nigel Master Nigel is Manny's Clan Master that who helps him to use Light Powers to defeat the Darkness Clans and also Master Nigel have Good Friendship with Manny and as even also that Master Nigel was around to help his mindful student and He's was very helpful to Manny to fight Dark Hydra Master Nigel is the Light Clans Master of Light Civilizations and also Nigel can helps the Myth Wizards how to use Light as their blastful power and even also Master Nigel have Manny, Annabeth, Tyson, Nolan, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes and Kore as his Light Clans Students, and Master Nigel also teachs Capnomancy. Manny not have yet study, and as even Manny have study on Cojunction in Professor Medusamyth's Class'' See Also: Master Nigel'' Master Chavez Master Chavez is Manny's Second Clan Class Master in Kaijudo School and as also Master Chavez have alot to teach his Fire Clans Students Cody, Feebo, Emberson, Simeon and Regina Master Chavez was very lucky to master Fire and also Chavez was very impressed with Manny's Lavalight Typhoon attack to defeat his enemy and as also Master Chavez was very greatful to Manny to join the Fire Clans Class and also Chavez was very unsure about Manny using Fire Powers against his enemy, and as also Master Chavez teachs Pyrology and even as that Manny have not study Pyrology, and also Manny needs to work on Pyromancy in Professor Flamestorm's Class'' See Also: Master Chavez'' Powers Equipments Barracuda Blade Hydro Bow Light K-Phone Shield of Myths and Legends Barracuda Blade Disk Water Dragon Disk Manny's Armors Zen Xtreme Armor Trivia *Manny means "God In Us" was named back in the Jewish days *Riquet revealed to Manny that his father was the Light civilization Duelist *Riquet told Manny that He was born with Light, Water, Fire, Darkness and Nature combination *Mighty Shouter revealed to everyone that Manny was the part of the Nature civilization Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Light Clans Category:Fire Clans Category:Nature Clans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Wizard-In-Training Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Energy Wizards Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Conjurer-In-Training Category:Garcias Category:Conjurers Category:Myth Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Water Clans Category:Darkness Clans